Trapped in the lion's den
by charlotesweb
Summary: She's trapped and she can't get out. All Charlotte sees is a very tall, very fit and very annoying gryffindor with black hair and brown eyes but it seems that he doesn't look and care about her at all... Everything changed in a minute and now, what will they do go repair the damage? My first fanfic, please, be kind :) Don't give up on the first chapters, I promise they get better!
1. Chapter 1

How can I start this? You can call me Charlotte, I'm eleven years old and two days ago I was screaming my lugs out at my neighbor and make the tea cups chase him across the house. Well shit!

So, there I was, seating in my room, calmly watching TV and then, BANG! I look into my window and see the retarded of my neighbor Greg (what kind of name is Greg anyway right?) looking towards me with a terrifying expression on his face. I went outside only to see that the idiot had somehow exploded a homemade mini bomb into my doll's house. That prat! We was so gonna see them! Last thing I remember, I was shouting and kicking every part of him that I could get to and all cups and the spoons and everything that was on the table I've settled for my doll's tea party was chasing him and knocking him hard in the head. Now that I think about it, it was quite hilarious really. Seeing Greg do laps around my house, with his arms protecting his head, followed by angry looking flying cups!

Anyway, when I calmed down, I freaked. Obviously. My mom saw it and freaked out quite a lot too, but then a nice man came and explained me and my parents everything. Turns out, I'm not crazy or weird, I'm a witch! Oh, the joy! I can do magic, there's a whole magic world for me to discover and I got to learn to do magic and control it in a school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was beyond excited!

Well, there was only one slight problem… I'm Portuguese; I live in beautiful, sunny and small Portugal. Figures, we are too small to even have a school for people with magical abilities! My real name is Carlota Carlos (my last name is the male correspondent of my first name. Uh, my parents weren't definitely thinking straight when they named me...)

Anyway, it took me a while to convince my parents to let me go, until Professor Longbuttom claimed that if I didn't learn to control my magic, it would control me. With this, my parents finally gave their permission. I've been learning English since I was four, so it shouldn't be too hard to get around the language. I probably would have a funny accent though...

**So, Hogwarts, get ready, where I came!**

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so pleasee, be nice and review, review, review! Thanks, xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

As I was seating in the cab that was driving me and my parents to King's Cross station, I thought about how my life as changed since the day I discovered I was a witch.

I spent the rest of my vacations (one month to be exact) in my house, counting the days till august 24th, the date our flight to London was scheduled. I was so excited; I couldn't shut up for one second! I'm pretty sure I was driving mom and dad crazy.

Anyway, we arrived to London after a two-hour flight and spent the day with some guy who I can't remember the name, trying to understand and memorize everything and every place that he was telling/showing us, so that we could manage on our own without problems for the rest of the week. We stayed in a room at the Leaky Calderon and I bot all I needed for my school year in Diagon Alley. That street is seriously something! We had changed our money to wizard money the first day we got there, so I made my parents go with me to Ollivanders for our first stop. I couldn't wait to have my own wand! We were attended by a young woman, who I later discovered to be Mr. Ollivander's daughter. She was quite nice actually, considering the fact that I spent there more than one hour trying to find a wand that was right for me! Finally, a wand chose me. Redwood, 14 1/2 inches, hard, with a unicorn core. Miss Ollivander said to me that wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts, the most faithful of all wands and that redwood has a reputation for bringing good fortune to its owner. How cool is that?

After that, we bought my school robes and all the material (for potions, herbology, etc.), books included. We bought the books in Flourish and Blotts and I was mesmerized by that store! I love to read and there was like heaven on earth for me! I really wanted to buy books about Hogwarts and wizard history, but I figured that I should have access to them in the school and in History of Magic, one of the subjects I would be attending.

I also got a cat and a baby owl. I know, I know, a little spoiled right? I needed the owl to communicate with my parents and the lady there told us that sometimes, the school ones were all occupied, and since my parents wanted me to be able to talk to them 24/7… I bought the cat as well because my parents insisted. They knew that I absolutely love cats and that well, I think my parents were worried that I couldn't make any friends at my new school. At least that way, I'd have a pet to keep me company. The owl was minimal and black as night and was currently sleeping against the back of the cage; I decided to name him Merlin. The cat, however, had amazing blue eyes and dark gray fur and I named him Leonard.

Merlin and Leonard, probably the only friends I would make through the whole year! I mean, what if the kids there don't like my funny accent (even when the Portuguese passes as undetected, I still talk with the American pronunciation, not the British one!) or simply don't like foreigners or worse, simply don't like me?

I tried to push those thoughts of my mind for the rest of the week and, before I got a chance to blink, it was today, September 1st.

I got out of the car, put my things on the trailer and headed to platform 9 and ¾ . There, to get to the train, all I had to do was crossing a wall. Quite the normal thing to do, right? Walk through a fucking wall! Anyway, everybody was doing it, so, I breathed three times and I started running.

I opened my eyes, and there it was, the Hogwarts express! There were students literally everywhere! Talking to their parents, running around, talking to each other… I'm pretty sure that I was standing there with my mouth open wide, so I tried to mask my surprise and started saying goodbye to my parents.

They told me they were really proud of me and that they'd write to me at least once a week. They also didn't embarrass me by starting to cry or talking really loud (I hate those familys and I always feel bad for the kids), even thought I could see my mother was really emotional. So yeah, I love my parents to death.

My father helped me with my luggage and with one final goodbye, here I am, seated in the first empty compartment I could find, feeling the train starting to move.

* * *

Hope you liked this so far and pleasee, review :) Sorry for my bad English or any mistakes I might have committed, English is not my native language… xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me; can we sit here with you? All the other compartments are full"´ I looked up and found smiling dark brown eyes. "Sure, be my guest", I said shyly.

A boy enters the compartment and sits in front of me, followed by another boy and a girl. He has the darkest skin of the three, somewhat golden, dark straight hair that falls into his eyes. The girl is really, and I mean really pretty, with blond hair, violet blue eyes (seriously, I didn't even think that color was possible!) and a skin that you could kill for. Finally, the other boy was the tallest of the three, with jet black hair and light brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Fred and these are my cousins, Dominique and James" continued the boy, Fred apparently. I feel myself smile and respond with a polite "Hi, nice to meet you all. You can calm me Charlotte". (I decided to tell people to call me that, the English correspondent to my name. It was just easier, and honestly, I didn't feel like listening to people murdering my name like all my English teachers at the English private school I went used to do).The blond girl smiles sweetly to me but the black haired boy looks to me top to bottom and smirks, saying nothing at all. _Well, that was rude, _I think to myself. _Maybe it's an English thing_…

"So, is this your first year in Hogwarts Charlotte?", Dominique asked me.

"Yeah, how could you tell?"

"Well, you were sitting in all alone and since you don't seem like the loner type…"

"Oh, that was smart" I grinned. "Is this your first year too?"

"Yeah", Fred answered, "we are all begging this year"

As I as preparing to speak again, I was abruptly interrupted.

"You aren´t from here are you? With that stupid accent you couldn't be. No one in England speaks like that; with an American accent mix with something else that makes it even stupider."

_What a charmer really. _James had decided to finally open his mouth and make me immediately decide that I dislike him. Talking about a rude person!

"James, you're such an idiot!" said Dominique with a scowl. Her cousin threw her a bored glance and shrugged.

"Well, you're clearly very charming, but if you must know, yes, I'm not English, I'm actually Portuguese"

"What the hell are you doing here then?"

"In my country we don't have a school for people like us."

"Oh, it must be like a third world country there then. No magic school and for what I've seen, the English teachers suck. How can you people live?" he said with a smirk and a self-satisfied tone. _That prick! I definitely hate him now!_

"Hum, lovely really. But you see, if you think about it, the United Kingdom population is around 63 million people and the only magic school that exists is Hogwarts. Portugal as around 10 million, with is a 1/6 of the population of the UK. So, if my country is retarded, what does that say of yours? And also, I would reealy, reealy like to see you speak a foreigner language well enough that you could go and live to a country and speak only their language. You probably don't even know how to say "thank you" and "hello" in a language that isn't English"

He just looked that me dumbfounded, open his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again. "Thought so. Now, please, shut up and think twice before you insult me or my country again".

There was a moment of silence after and, to escape the tension, I pick up one of my school books randomly and started reading. Soon Fred and Dominique started talking again, occasionally asking me questions and making me join the conservation and before I knew it, I was excitingly talking to them like I haven't just met them two hours before. They filled me in on the houses system and gave me a brief description of every house. The three of them all said they wanted to be in Gryffindor and Dom admitted she wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw; to me, all the houses had value, and I would let the decision to whatever method they use to sort the students.

The only time James talked was to say that Slytherin was a house of "snakes" and "dark wizards and cruel people" and only bad people were sorted there. When I heard him say that, I couldn't help it, I chuckled. If looks could kill, I should be dead judging by the one James just gave me. But, come on, talking about a judgmental and prejudicial person! Like it is the house who defines if you are good or bad! Jeshh.

We changed into our robes and twenty minutes later, the four of us were inside of a small boat, all staring mouth open wide at the castle that was going to be our home and school for the next seven years. Professor Longbottom was waiting for us and led us to the Great Hall. All the older students were looking at us when we were passing; it was quite disturbing actually… Anyway, we gathered around a three legged stool which had a very old and very dirty looking hat on it. _A hat? Seriously? _I was expecting something more, like real magic! And then, it started to sing. I didn't even pay attention to the song, all I could think about was that the hat had a mouth and it was singing. When the song ended, the professor started calling our names one by one, in alphabetic order, and once the hat has placed on a student's head, it would scream the name of the house that student belonged. I was watching the sorting so attentively that I only realized that is was my turn when it was too late.

Professor Longbottom was already trying, and I do mean trying, to say my name. It just came out ridiculous, something like "Cáárlotá Cárrlós" and this was when he managed to say it without stammering and of course everybody was laughing. _Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed!_ "Hum, professor, I'm Portuguese and I reckon my name is quite difficult to articulate, so please, calm me Charlotte, I really don't mind" I was probably as red as a tomato right now. "Oh, yes yes, thank you Miss Charlotte. Please, come and sit in the stool in order to be sorted." He looked positively relieved and everybody has stopped laughing. _Uff!_ Hoping that people wouldn't remember this incident, I put the hat on my head.

_"Oh, a latin one I see. We haven't had one of those in quite a while" Fuck. That scared the shit out of me! The hat could talk in my head! "Very smart you are, yes, yes, always seeking knowledge and trying to find the reason beyond things. Brave too. Also kind and with a deep need to help others. Oh, a little of a temper we have here don't we? A very fiery one if you ask me. Hum, you could fit in any of the houses. But I think is going to be…"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

I immediately run into my house's table, which was shearing as I made my way to it. I was quite happy with the hat's decision, so I sat grinning like a fool and watched the rest of the ceremony. Dom was the first first year that I knew to be sorted next (one of three, jeshh, so many!). Anyway, she was sorted in Ravenclaw with me. She sited next to me and we grinned at each other. At least I had one person that I liked on my house on my first day! Next was Fred, followed by James, and surprising no one, the hat screamed Gryffindor for both of them.

After the feast, which was delicious, the perfects led us to our common room and explained to us that unlike other houses, Ravenclaws had to answer a question and answer it correctly to be allowed inside the common room. _Well, that would be a sucker when I'm in a hurry or when I forget something…_

We entered our common room, on the top of the Ravenclaw tower, and both me and Dom were mesmerized. The arched windows set into the walls of our circular common room looked down at the school grounds: the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens and of course, at the night sky filled with stars. It was beautiful. The room was also really comfortable. There was a huge fire place in one of the walls and comfy looking sofas and armchairs spread through the room, filled with students talking and joking around.I chose a bed in the dormitory that I was going to share with five other girls in my year, Dom chose one next to me and not long after, I was lying on my back, staring at sky blue silk curtains with touches of bronze and listening to my cat's (Leonard) light snoring, feeling myself slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**So, this is my third chapter and it's longer than the previous ones. Again, I'm really sorry of the mistakes that I may have committed; I hope that they weren't that many!**

**Please, if you read my story, leave your opinion, god or bad. It would mean a lot to me. I need to know if I suck at writing xD**

**My character is uses irony a lot and I'm not sure if I managed to transmit that :/ tell me what you think!**

**Also, I don't think James is a bad person, I just think that he is a little spoiled and childish, so he thinks that is cool to talk down to others xD maybe we will change tough :p **


	4. Chapter 4

I love London. The cars, the different people, the constant rain and cloudy sky…It has been almost two months since I left to go stay with my family and I've missed England, more then I miss Portugal through the whole school year. Guess England, meaning Hogwarts, it's my home now…

I look around and it's just like the first time. Students running around, saying goodbye to their parents and hello to their friends, parents advising their kids to behave and giving their last advice, first years looking terrified and ready to pass out and that expression in the face of those you are in the seventh, melancholic, like they are already saying goodbye… King's Cross station is really a special place in this day.

It's my sixth 1st of September that I find myself here, which means; I am currently beginning my sixth year at Hogwarts. God, first year seems like it was ages ago, I've changed so much… My hair, which had been brown and kind of bushy, had gain (thanks to the shiny sun of my country, which I could enjoy every summer) a new permanent blonde tone to it, especially at the ends, which are just blonde now. Instead of being everywhere, it now falls to the middle of my back in gentle waves. My eyes were light brown, but now they also gain a greenish tone when caught by the sun light, and my skin tone is like golden, which is, in my opinion, a breath of fresh air over the British general paleness.

I look down and find the blue eyes of my cat, Leonard, interrupting my chain of thoughts. He is looking at me with an insulted and resentful expression. Well, he didn't like being on his cage, but it's not like I could set him free to wander around! Merlin was next to him, over another trunk. This one didn't have the identification of the house just wet.

"Sis, do you think that I'll make friends? And what about the classes, are those really hard? Can I fail all of them? I don't wanna fail them and be sent home! I wanna be in Hogwarts with you!"

"Oh, calm down Mia! Don't be silly, you'll do great, don't worry!"

Maria, or Mia, like everyone calls her, is my eleven years old sister. She is the sweetest thing really, I adore her to death and there's no way I'm going to let her year be less than perfect. My first year was one of the best years of my life and I'll make sure hers is the same.

I heard a scream behind and I have just enough time to turn before I feel myself being crushed by Dominique Weasley. Me and Dom have been best friends and completely inseparable since the first day.

"Oi, veela cousin, keep it down. We all want to say hi to our Portuguese, but merlin, you're stealing the protagonism from the first years."

Making way through the people around us and smiling brightly at was Fred. He had also become my close friend on our first year and I've missed him like crazy. We hugged and he gave me a really sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, shut up Fred. So, I was worried that you have died or something. Don't you know that it's rude not to answer a letter from your dear friend?"

"Dom, I was on a muggle music festival. Do you think it was even possible for me to reply?" This year I chose to stay a little more time in Portugal than usual. I used to spend the last two weeks of August at the Burrow with Dom's and Fred's family (and multiple friends) but this year I stayed in my native country and only returned two days ago. There where two reasons to justify this: one, my sister was coming to Hogwarts this year and I had to helper with the shopping and whatnot; and two, I didn't want to see a certain someone. So, I went to see Arctic Monkeys instead… _Not a bad trade the way I see it._

Dom was about to answer me, but her eyes got caught by a certain someone and she started blushing. Ian Thomas was moving towards us and before I knew it, I was smiling like crazy and running to meet him. When I got near him, I jumped and he caught me and swirled me around. Ian is my guy best friend. Nobody gets me like he does and he is one of those people who is god to the core, you know? I really liked him (in a non lover way, just to be clear. I hate that people seem to think that it's impossible for girls to have guys as best friends and vice versa) and I tell him everything and he does the same with me. Ian is in Gryffindor, like James (insert vomit here) and Fred. The last two started being friends with Ian first, but since Dom and I hanged around her cousins most of the time, we became friends with him too.

I look at my friend as we were walking towards Dom and Fred and smile. He too, had changed. Standing in his 6ft1, Ian has blond hair and green eyes and a skin almost has tanned as mine. He is also really built do to intense quidditch practices (he's been on the team as a keeper since our third year, as well as James and Fred, as beaters). _God, how I missed you. If only I had you there with me when that happened in the summer… _Refusing to let my mind wander in that direction, I forced myself to pay attention to what was happening around me.

The next person to arrive was Alice Longbottom. We only started to hang out with her on the second half of our second year, because she was in Hufflepuff, but since then she's the third girl of our group and the only true brunet (Dom's says I don't count, I'm like a hybrid). Her hair is in a really dark shade of brown, really straight and around the same length as mine. She has dark brown eyes also and the most genuine smile you can imagine. She's the nicest person I know and she always carries a smile on her face.

My sister was looking at my friends like they were the coolest thing on earth and I couldn't help but to feel proud of them. They really are awesome and we all have become close as family.

We stood there chatting and catching up until the last two members of our group appeared. James Potter and Damien Wood. James was really tall now, like 6ft4, with his hair messy as always. He was also really hot, like really fit, abs and muscles in all the right places from playing Quidditch. Add that to the fact that he is one of the sons of "The boy who lived", and you have the most popular and wanted boy in Hogwarts. Damien was the shortest of three boys, with reddish brown hair and blue eyes, with tones of freckles around his nose and thick black glasses that gave him a nerdy look.

I was so distracted looking at the boys that I only noticed it after. The tention. God, nobody was speaking, everyone was very still, looking between me and James, perhaps wondering what I'd do next. James himself was looking everywhere but me, like him too was afraid of what I'd do. _Jesh, great confidence in my restraining skills guys! Do you think I'm going to slap him across the face or throw him a book? Merlim, my temper is not that bad!_

Determined to show them wrong_, _I politely say hi to both boys and give them two kisses on the cheek, not caring about the shocked look on everyone's faces, especially Potter's.

"Mia, I think we should get going. It's almost eleven o'clock and we still need to put our stuff inside the train. See you all in a minute guys"

We gathered our stuff and left. Later, when I was doing my "rounds" around the train, since I was a perfect (Ian and Alice were perfects too), I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. I mean, just because James had broken up with me on a two-line letter that doesn't mean I was going to make a scene when I saw him! I like to think that I have more self esteem than that…

I know, I know, I should hate him and whatnot. Truth is, I only hated him until our third year. Pryor to that, my only thoughts about Potter were in the lines of how much I hated him and what prank should I pull on him next... Eventually and after realizing our friends wouldn't put up with that kind of shit anymore, we stopped pranking and mocking each other and tried to get along. Surprisingly, we did. We were quite similar and he made me laugh like nobody else did. _Still does_, I tough with a sigh.

It was last year, in our fifth year, that we started getting closer and closer and closer… We were always together, joking around, being sily and talking about everything. He was really sweet with me and when I was with him, I'd get crazy butterflies on my stomach.

In the last month of last year, after Gryffindor defeated Slytherin and won the cup, in the victory party that followed in his common room , we got a little drunk and ended up snugling in a comfy sofa, near the fireplace, and eventually, we kissed . His touch, his sent, his lips moving with mine… All I could see was him, the center of my world was him and in that moment, I felt like we were invencible. Somehow, I belongeg there, with him. Nothing could go wrong. But it did, oh if it did…

We started going out, nothing too serious, just testing the waters and see what that would lead to. Then, school was over and I had to get back to Portugal. I felt him drift way with every letter we exchanged and surprise surprise, two weeks after I got there, I received a letter in which he broke up with me in two lines. No explanation, no nothing. Just "I really think this isn't working, I'm not sure if I still feel the same way and we should get back to just being friends. I'm really sorry, but I think this is for the best".

Needless to say, I was devastated, numb, feeling betrayed, confused… I mean, I had boys treating me like shit before, but they weren't my friends! They were nothing to me before, they didn't know me like he did… Hell, there were times that he even defended me from these other boys who treated me like I wasn't even worth their time! So why did he went and did the same thing? Why by letter and why no explanation? I just couldn't get my mind around it! It didn't make sense...

Is was not like I was going to ever get an answer; James is a mystery to everyone, even to his closest friends. He just builds a wall around himself and doesn't let anyone in… So even though it has been almost two months, I still don't know what made him change his mind.

_Enough thinking about James Potter! This year is going to be MY year and nothing will ruin that. I'm going to have excellent marks, play quiddich like never before and get myself a spot on Ravenclaw's team, have the time of my life with my friends and find a guy who really cares about me and treats me right and makes me feel like those girls feel in romantic comedies I warched all summer__. Also, I'm going to forget all about Potter and how alive he makes me feel! Or how god his kisses felt like… Yeah, that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to move on. I refuse to be one of those pathetic girls who can't understand when someone tells them it's over._

I continued walking along the corridor, my steps marked by a new resolution. I wasn't going to let Potter ruin my year.

* * *

I'm doing things a little different from the normal. This is not someone's first chance at love, but their second. They screwed up in the first time and this is the story of how the potential couple gets past it and tries to move on… But will they truly forget about eatch other? Potter was simply an idiot or did he had a reason for the decision he made? Does he like Charlotte or was it all a game for him? Guess we'll find out!

So tell me, do I suck really bad? xD Cause I really don't have a clue if I'm writing anything good. Hope you'll like it and please, review! It would mean a lot! You can say anything really; I would ove just some feedback…

Once again, sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes,

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

_"Been there, done that messed around._

_I'm having fun, don't put me down._

_I'll never let you_

_Sweep me off my feet._

_This time baby,_

_I'll be bulletproof." – La roux_

**Dam right I will.** I'm in the compartment with my friends, waiting for the arrival at Hogwarts and because I was feeling a little bored; I'm to listening to some music now (not the original though, a awesome cover that I found from an American TV show). It's now possible to use some technological devices live watches and mp 3 players in Hogwarts. They found a way to make them work even in an environment filled with magic. Sadly, computers and self phones weren't allowed. Something about diminishing our brains, our work capacity and our ability to communicate face to face. All bullshit if you ask me.

Anyway, I was listening to that song; I was certain than ever that I would never let someone in that could hurt me like Ja… Potter had, and I would definitely stay the hell away from him. Sitting next to me was Mia, who was looking positively green by now. _God, could she be more nervous!_

"Hey! It's going to be okay sweetheart. You'll do great, trust me, there's no reason to be stressing like that", I said, smiling down at her.

"You don't know that! What if"- and now she was whispering and spoke the rest of the sentence in Portuguese, to make sure that none of my cooler and older friends would hear her deepest fear –"I get there, sit in that stool for centuries until Professor Longbottom has to remove it from my head saying it was all a mistake and that I'm not a witch after all? It's been a while since any strange thing happened to me! I could be muggle now!"

"Mia, don't be silly. You are a witch and they do not make mistakes, okay? Just relax, it's going to be fine and you'll have the best year of your life, I promise you. Anyway, I'm here for you sis, always."

"God, I wish I could be sorted right now and be done with it. Thanks Charl, you're the best sister ever", said she, smiling and giving me a little hug. I looked up and found the eyes of everyone on the tiny compartment looking at me. _Oh, we're speaking in Portuguese, I forgot. They must be thinking we are talking about them._

"Sorry guys, she's just a little nervous about the sorting", I smiled apologetic and I could feel my sister getting red of embarrassment.

"You'll do great Mia, don't worry" Ian said.

"See? There's nothing to worry about!"

Looking at the exchange and not saying a word was James Potter. _Jesh, do I have something on my face?! I hope that he isn't thinking I was talking about him or something…_

When I enter the compartment, earlier that day, followed by Mia, who I found sitting in a compartment by herself and told her to come with me (like hell I was letting my sister alone), there was complete silence. You see, Potter was there_. Oh, what a bunch of idiots. They made it seem like me and him have never been in a compartment together. _

So I said a polite "hey again "to everyone and went sit next to Ian, near the window, with Mia on my other side. Of course I was the farther away I could from Potter, but that another story… Anyway, I immediately started talking to everyone about the vacations and such, and wonders of wonders, everybody started behaving normally again. Well, not exactly normally _normally_since me and James didn't speak directly at each other, but nevertheless, it was a start.

When we arrived, I said my sister good bye and wished her good luck and followed my friends to the carriages that would takes to the school. There, Dom and I went to sit at the

Ravenclaw table, Alice and the guys went to the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor one respectively. Of course that since the moment the guys walked in, every female of Hogwarts was looking at them, dumfounded. _Drooling much?_

Dom was telling me about a guy she met during the holidays so I forced myself to pay attention. When she was talking about buys with me and I didn't listen, she normally freaked and I was not in a mood to listen to Dom's bickering. She was always talking about boys and I didn't have much patience with her in that. I mean, it was clear to me that she liked my best friend, so why did she waste her time with other boys?

The doors of the great hall opened to let in the first years and I spotted my sister, looking really nervous but also quite amazed. _Yeah, I remember that feeling._I was watching Professor Longbottom starting to say the first student to be sorted when I remembered something.

"Shit!"

"What, what is it Charl?"

I didn't answer her. Instead, I got up and started walking towards the Professor. Everybody was now staring at me and asking each other what the fuck I was doing. I got near the Professor and whispered something in is hear. He nodded, and I went back to my seat, not meeting the eyes of anyone.

"What the hell was that Charlotte?"

"I couldn't let my sister pass for the same thing I did! I asked when he called her name to say Miss Maria or something, I don't want to hear my last name being murdered one more time and I don't want Mia to be embarrassed when she is already nervous. I also don't want her to be mocked just because she's different."

"You're weird Portuguese, you know that? Everybody was looking at you and thinking you are a fucking lunatic."

"Whatever, see if I care." I said, with a shrug.

"Miss Mia, please step forward."

It was my sister turn. She walked to the stool and Professor Longbuttom put the hat on her hair. I was digging my nails in my palms really hard. Guess I was nervous too.

Then the hat opened his mouth and screamed:

"GRYFFINDOOOOOR"

I feel myself begin to relax and sheered her with the Gryffindor house. She wasn't in my house but who the fuck cares, she's my little sister and I applaud her if I want to, even if she's not in my house.

I looked at the table and saw her sit down next to the boys, who had vacated a stop for her. Ian was looking at me and mouthed to me silently "We'll take care of her". I mouthed a "Thank you" to him and began looked to my sister again. Potter was talking to her and congratulating her, smiling broadly. He looked reeaally sweet now, looking after my little sister. God, there was something so sexy about Potter when he was being nice to youngsters… _You are not going there Charlotte, focus!_

Just I was thinking this; he lifted his eyes and looked straight at me. I felt a shiver forming in my neck all the way to the dimples at the end of my back. When he looked at me like that, it was like he could see right through me. I blinked and forced myself to look away.

I couldn't let he alter me like that, not anymore. So I finished my meal, waited until Dom was finished with hers and went to the Gryffindor table to talk to Mia. I hugged her and smiled, hopping that smile showed how proud I was of her, and chatted with her for a bit. Then, the Gryffindor perfects called the first years and Mia had to leave. I wasn't feeling like staying there near Potter, so I went to the Hufflepuff table to talk to Alice. We stayed there a while, but then we were just too tired and we both decided to go to our common rooms and get some sleep. I passed near the guys once more, who were laughing really loud, surrounded by giggling girls, and send them a kiss in the air. Ian smiled at me and said good night, Fred pretended to catch it and looked at me with a foolish fake in-love-face and James simply stared at me and looked down right away, to some girl who was almost on his lap, smiling and playing whit her hair while talking to him. _Whore_.

Dom saw me leaving and left with me also. Guess nobody had much patience for the guys' "fan club" and their shallow conversation.

We arrived at our common room entrance and there were a lot of people there. It wad the first question of the year, and as tradicion, one very difficult. So there was no surprise that everybody was there trying to get the riddle right. I raised my voice to ask the statue the riddle, so me and Dom could think about it too.

_"This thing all things devours:_

_Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stones to meal;_

_Slays king, ruins town,_

_And beats High Mountains down."_

We looked at each other with a "wtf" look and before we could get a chance to think about it, Lysander Scamander, who had arrived at the same time Dom and I did, raised his voice.

"Time, the answer is time."

"The answer is time indeed. Very good, young men, very good. You all can come in now"

Wow, that guy is seriously smart! It only took him a minute before answering that! I looked back into where he was standing and gave him a small smile. He smiled at me too, shyly, like saying it was no big deal.

And then I noticed, Lysander has gotten kind of cute, hot even. Dark brown hair, almost black, that he had inherited from his father (because I know for a fact that "Aunt Luna", like Dom calls her, has blonde hair), styled sideways, falling into his eyes. These are really big, a mix between blue and grey and have like a clouded look to them, dreaming. Just like his mothers' I guess… Oh, and he's extremely fit since he is the seeker of the Ravenclaw quiddtich team since his third year, my second (he's a year older than me).

So, yeah, he is extremely attractive and I have to say, feeling him following me with his eyes while I was going to my dorm was doing really nice things to my ego, really nice things…

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? I know isn't very much Charl/James action, but I'll get there, don't worry xD **

**Basically, Charl is really hurt and trying to put the feelings she has for James behind her and James, well, James is a mystery. Why did he break up? Does he still like her or not? **

**I'm not if I do a chapter on James point of view or wait one or two chapters more… What do you think? I would loveee some reviews! **

**Anyway, a special thank you for fantasyblast for being my first reviewer, it meant a lot. **

**The lyrics on the first lines are from a song called "Bulletproof", and the cover I was talking about was the one made by Melanie, who participated in the voice season3. The riddle I found somewhere on the internet. Guess I'm not really poetic xD **

**Once again, sorry for any errors I might have committed,**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

_"**Every feeling that I get,**_

**_But I haven't missed you yet._**

**_Every roommate kept awake_**

**_By every sigh and scream we make._**

**_All the feelings that I get,_**

**_But I still don't miss you yet,_**

**_Only when I stop to think about it._**

**_I hate everything about you,_**

**_Why do I love you?" _**

I woke up feeling the sunlight on my face. It was Saturday, so I was in no rush to get up. I wanded and stretched and finally closed my eyes again. I'm not a morning person and this moments where you lay in bed doing nothing are the best.

"HEY! CHARLOTTE, DON'T YOU DARE TO FALL ASLEEP!"

"It's Saturday Dom, leave me alone." I said, with my eyes still closed.

"And are you forgetting what Saturday it is? It's the second Saturday of September if you're forgetting and it's already 10 0'clock!

With that I got up immediately and started dressing and getting ready in a rush, running around our dorm to find all I needed, which due to my disorganization, takes more time than it should. _I'm very messy and disorganized, okay? Sue me._

"Shit, shit… Quidditch try outs, I totally forgot! Fuck my life! Thanks for waking me though"

Dom just laughed at my misery and continued putting makeup on and fixing her hair. I I put on some baggy-hitting-the-knee shorts (like basketball ones), a tank top and a sweater on top, put my hair in a pony tail and I was ready to go. I didn't put make on or anything. I only used makeup and dressed fancy for some parties and special events. Most days I walk around school whit dark circles beneath my eyes and my hair all messy, because, who the fuck cares?! _Like I'm going to waste some part of my "sleepy time" just to put on some makeup. You like me god, you don't like me, see if I care_. Dom, however, is the total opposite of me. She's always wearing makeup and dresses to kill every single time. Boy's seriously drool ate the sight of her, just like they did with her older sister, Victoire, now engaged to Teddy Luppin, another member of the Potter/Weasley family. She's the girl you want when you have a party and need help getting ready. Lucky me hun?

We headed down to the great hall to get some breakfast and to the Quidditch pitch after that. There was a small crowd gathered there, and I was surprised to see so many people there. Normally ravenclaws didn't care a lot about quidditch. _Great, more competition_.

"Oh, cheer up Charl, you're going to do great", Dom said. I only smile in response, I'm too nervous.

"Okay, listen up guys. This year I'm the captain and I'll make it my mission to win us the house Cup. So, those of you who aren't willing to try hard and I mean really hard, can leave now. Urderstood? Now, please, divide yourself into groups according to the position you are hoping to play in." Wow, Adrian is really committed this year. He was captain last year and apparently continued this year. I really liked him so, fine by me.

I started to learn Quidditch in first year, when Dom and Ian realized that I didn't know anything about the game. I couldn't see the snitch and I wasn't fast enough to caught it, so I couldn't be a seeker, I hadn't the necessary strength to be a beater and I let in almost every goal when I was playing as keeper, so the only option I had left was playing as chaser. And well, even though I sucked at all the others, I was a pretty good one. I could keep up effortless when playing with the Potter/Weasley clan and given the fact that family breathes quidditch and some members play professionally, that was saying something. So, for once in my life, I was good at some sport.

Dom and I directed ourselves towards the chaser group and after everyone was divided, the try outs started. The beaters where the first ones up and there were two people who clearly stud out. Lorcan Scamander, Lysander's twin brother, and a small third year called Caroline. God, that girl was dangerous with a bat.

After the beaters was the chaser's turn. Adrianna divided us in small groups of three again (I was paired with two boys that I didn't know). Dom was up first and she did great! Her Weasley genes were clearly showing and I would be really surprised if she didn't get in. Then, it was my turn. My nerves disappeared the moment my feet left the ground. Merlin, I love to fly! Miller (Adrianna) threw the quaffle up in the air and before the other two could get a chance to grab it, I caught it and flew towards the goal posts. I felt a bludger being thrown at me (little Caroline I'm sure) and passed the quaffle to one of the boys on my left. The idiot caught it and was so excited that he dropped it right after. _I'm surrounded by idiots!_ I dove and caught it before it hit the ground and directed myself once again to the hoops and this time, got there without problem and scored. I played by another 7 minutes and when I hit the ground again, I was quite pleased with my performance.

After that, Dom and I went to the kitchens to grab some food, since it was past lunch time and the official team wouldn't be announced until the next day. We found the boys on our way up and convinced them to come with us. James was there too and once again, he totally ignored me! He ignored him in the kitchens, he ignored me when we were all sitting by the lake doing our homework after lunch, he ignored me later at night when we were all in the Gryffindor common room hanging out. _God, I wish I wasn't so aware of this…_

The next day, Adrian approached me and Dom at breakfast and told us that we both had made the team. God, we were so excited that we got up and started to jump around like idiots. _Yeah, how first year of us right? Like we care, we're on the team! _Caroline and Lorcan were the beaters, no surprise there, Adrian, Dom and I were the Chasers and Lysander was the seeker, which once again, didn't come as a surprise_. Pretty god team if you ask me…_

September passed and half of October did too and soon there was the first game of the season, which of course, is Gryffindor-Slytherin to get us all excited._I'm glad I'm not playing just yet… I'm getting much better with all those practices, that's for sure, but steel, I'd be to nervous._

I watched the game with my team to learn both team's technique and what not and both were great, really. Slytherin had Scorpius Malfoy as star chaser and let me tell you, that boy can play! He's also drop dead gorgeous, but he's younger than me and I think he fancies Rose, even thought the whole school thinks they hate each other. _Pure sexual tension if you ask me. Kind of like the one that used to be between me… Don't think about that! Jesh. _

I was cheering for Gryffindor, of course, I mean; my friends make almost the whole team. Potter and Fred were destroying the other Slytherin with their bats, Ian was making Malfoy's job look almost impossible and the Gryffindor chasers were doing a very good job also. In the end, Albus, James' younger brother and fellow house mate, playing seeker, caught the snitch and they won the match. I ran to the pitch, not caring about being in ravenclaw so I could celebrate with my friends. The first I spot is Fred and I threw my arms around him, screaming congratulations. Ian's next, and then Albus and then suddenly, I'm facing James.

"Hum"- I said, looking at my feet and feeling like a babbling idiot – "congratulations. You were really great out there".

A short and cold "thanks" is all I get, before he turns around and leaves.

_I mean seriously? What did I ever do to him? It wasn't me who broke up with him over a fucking letter, I wasn't the one who played with him like he was worthless and our friendship didn't mean anything. I wasn't the one who was a complete coward and a heartless prick. So, why the hell is he acting like I was? I should be the one given the fucking silent, cold treatment, not him! God, I hate him so much! _

I look around and see Ian and Dom looking at me. I hate the pity I see in there, so I just turn around and leave.

* * *

I went to my dorm to get ready. Gryffindor were famous by their victory parties and I'm determined to have a really god time tonight. Merlin knows I need it… I look into my closet in the vain attempt to find something nice to wear. Of course, after I turned it into a war scenario, I accept defeat and ask Dom for her help. She immediately start's looking into her closet (_such faith in my fashion sense really_).

"Here, takes these ones. And don't even think about complaining, you'll look great on it." She hands me a white sleeveless shirt, with some small lace details and mini-buttons on the chest area, being tight there and then opening up a bit, falling loosely bellow my waist, and some black skinny jeans. A black leather jacket on top and a pair of red all-stars and I'm god to go. Simple, yeah, but in the end it turned out quite good and Dom knows I didn't want nothing to fancy. _It's just not me, you know?_ I also can't wear heels, because I'm about the size of most of the boys my age. So, in heels… _You see my problem. _

I also straightened my hair (which makes it look blonder and longer) and put on some mascara and eyeliner. Dom is looking really god; in knee length, light blue, vaporous dress. She's combined it with black pumps and a white jacket. Alice is here too, she always dresses in our dorm with us for these things.

"Wow Alice, you look really god!" – I said, looking at my friend, who is looking stunning in a dark green tank top and a denim skirt (a_ skirt, not a large belt like some girls wear_) and some small brown high heeled boots.

"Thanks honey, you too"- she says, smiling at me.

"Girls, do you think I look good? Does this dress suit me? I'm not sure about the jacket…"

"Dominique Weasley, calm down, you've asked us those questions millions of times! You look lovely and the jacket is just fine. I'm sure Ian will more than like it" I say the last part smiling mischievous and winking.

She doesn't respond (she never does when I talk about her and Ian, god knows why), her cheeks turn into the famous "weasley red" and mumbles something about we being late.

The party was at Three Broomsticks. Common rooms for parties no longer did the drill; there was too much people and too little space, so parties were now thrown in there, with all the students making an effort to not be caught by the teachers getting out of the castle after curfew and all the teachers probably looking the other way. _There's no way so much students could get out of the castle without the teachers knowing it._

When we arrive there, the party was already in full swing. I immediately spot Damien and Fred, and I direct myself that way.

"Well, hello there, if it isn't Hogwarts' most beautiful trio. We were missing you. Want something to drink?" offers a smirking Fred.

"Hell yeah babe" Dom immediately says and they took off towards the bar, Damien right behind then.

Alice and I just stood there talking until I notice someone gazing at my friend quite intently.

"Alice, don't look, seriously, but Louis Weasley is looking at you." Alice had a crush on the "Gryffindor prince" ( Dominique's older brother Louis , who's in seventh year) since forever, even though she doesn't admit to Dom and I.

"Oh, shut up! No way"

"Yes, way. He's still looking!"

"Really?"

"Yep" I say, "he's definitely staring. Oh my god, he's coming over here."

"What? No way! What do I do?"

"Evening ladies."

"Hum… Hi. And, hum, how you're doing?" _Shy Alice is definitively fun to watch._

"Hi Louis. I think I'm going to look for Ian, I haven't seen him wet and I have something to tell him. See you in a minute." I said smiling. Alice gives me one murderous look when she sees I'm about to abandon her_. She'll be tanking me later judging by the looks that boy is sending her way._

* * *

I went looking for my best friend in the back room, since he was clearly not on the main one. _Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Potter yet too. Oh, well, he's probably spreading his stupidity somewhere._

I make my way through a couple of people until I finally spot Ian.

"Hey, I was looking for you"

"Charl? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you obviously. I want to talk with you. It's time for you to open your eyes. You see Do… Hey, is there something wrong? You look agitated…"

"Uh, no, no, nothing's wrong really. All is great. Hum, uh… come on; let's go back to the main room. "

He was acting really nervous, like he was hiding something from me, blocking my way and the view I had over the back of the room. And then, it occurs to me that maybe he is hiding something from me...

I push him away and there he was, James, right in front of me, looking god and hot as always, on one of the tables at the back. He has his eyes closed **_and his fucking tongue down in some other girl's throat_**. There weren't just kissing, no, oh no. They look they were **eating each other faces** and she's almost on his lap, that's how close they are. She's playing with his hair, that I know for a fact that is really soft, and he has his arms around her waist. They countinue to snog the hell out of the other, not noticing me at all. I can't move, I can't even look away from that sickening shight.

"Fuck!" Is all I say, standing here open mouthed, felling the tears coming and my insides clutch, felling my already broken heart being tore in little pieces, one by one, until there's nothing but that,** pieces, fragments, broken glass...**

* * *

**So, this is it, 6th chapter. Please tell me ****what you thought! This chapter has quite a dramatic ending and has a lot of things going on. ****I think it's the longest chapter I've written so far so, you know, yey for me. I've noticed that a lot of people don't read past my first or second chapter and I wonder if it's because they don't like the story, which they have every right to, or because my first chapters suck really bad. Do you think I should edit them? Please, tell me what you think, it's really important and it keeps me going. So if you like the story, please, review, because if you don't, I'll become more and more demoralized with the story and probably stop writing it… if you don't like it, please tell me why also so I can improve!**

**Once again, I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have committed. The song at the beginning is "I hate everything about you" from Three Days Grace.**

**xoxo**


End file.
